


FicTober 2018

by LostBeifongChild



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fictober, Flashbacks, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Lies, Near Death Experiences, One Shot Collection, Past Violence, Physical Therapy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Questioning, Republic City Police Academy AU, Storytelling, Sub!Kuvira, Tension, Violence, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBeifongChild/pseuds/LostBeifongChild
Summary: A collection of Legend of Korra one short shots for FicTober 2018. Each chapter is a different prompt, noted in the chapter title. Going to try to keep these pretty PG/PG-13, limiting to fluff. Wish me luck!





	1. Katara's Healing Hut [Day 1- "Can you feel this?"]

Korra slowly slid her legs up to the edge of the pool. She dipped her feet in, gasping softly at the slight chill of the water. Somehow, it felt calming. The rest of her body still felt like it was on fire. Despite the healing she received from Kya on Air Temple Island and on the airship to the South Pole, her entire body still felt as though it was shattered. Being stuck in a wheelchair didn't help, either. Her shoulders were sore in places she didn't even realize could be. She took a deep breath, sliding her body into the water the rest of the way. She settled in, resting her head on the edge of the pool, breathing deeply. She closed her eyes, relishing in the few comfortable moments of silence she had. For the first time since since fighting Zaheer, she finally felt relaxed enough to let her guard down. 

It didn't last long.

She heard a door slide open, her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly, heart pounding in her ears. Had she just fallen asleep? How long had she been in the pool? Who opened the door? A million thoughts zipped across Korra's mind. A familiar figure revealed itself in the soft evening light. Korras eyes took a moment to adjust, she focused on the features of the woman's face. Her soft wrinkles, the luminescence of the blue in her eyes. The gentle smile. A familiar blue necklace shined in the light. "Katara," Korra whispered, slouching forward slightly. She sighed. Since the battle, Everything made her so jumpy. 

Katara walked to the edge of the pool, sitting down next to Korra on a soft pillow. "It's good to see you in one piece," the elderly woman said. "Kya said you were in really rough shape. Shall I begin?"

Korra nodded, leaning back against the edge of the pool. A comforting wave of blue-white light began passing over her body in a steady rhythm. Muscles began to relax, and a warmth rolled over her body. It started in her shoulders, spreading down her arms. The tingling feeling traveled slowly down her spine. She felt a sharp jab in her side, her ribs shifting back into place. It was slightly less than uncomfortable, but not painful. The sensation started to move lower, but dissipated once it hit her hips.

Korra's breath hitched. She looked down at the water, the waves of light and energy still passing over her. She tried to focus on it, to feel _something._ She clenched her fists under the water, tears beginning to fill her eyes. She looked up at the waterbending master. "There's something wrong," she whispered.

Katara stopped bending, studying Korra's worried face. "I.. I can't.." Korra gripped the fabric of her long shorts, trembling. "I can't feel anything in my legs..." her voice shook.

Katara's eyes grew wide. "You can't feel my healing at all?" Korra shook her head. Could it be? Was she paralyzed? Is it permanent? So many fearful thoughts flooded her mind. Katara reached her hands into the water, placing them directly on Korra's skin. **"Can you feel this?"** she asked. The area around her hands glowed vibrantly. Despite being underwater, her legs felt as though they would burst into flames. Korra yelped, instinctively moving to shove Katara's hands off of her. 

Suddenly visions of her battle with Zaheer invaded her mind. Vividly, she recalled being trapped in the Avatar state, hurling a barrage of bending ruthlessly upon a flying Zaheer. A surge of pain struck though her body, and she fell from the sky, landing hard on both of her legs. "You can't fight me AND the poison!" Zaheer shouted. He began bending the air around her, within her. She fought back fruitlessly, the air being ripped from her lungs into a swirling ball around her head. It was as though he was taunting her with death, making it as painful and terrifying as possible. 

She snapped back to true reality, wheezing. Katara was kneeling beside her in the pool's water now, cradling Korra in her arms. Korra gripped a fistful of Katara's jacket, burying her face in her shoulder. She burst into tears. "You're okay. You're safe here," Katara's words were soft and comforting. 

"Let's try something different," she said, sitting Korra up. "There is still a strong connection in your limbs. I sense you can still recover. I want you to focus on your big toe. Try to wiggle it. Even just a twitch."

Korra took a deep breath and stared at her feet. She placed her hands on her thighs, as though trying to steady them as they bobbed freely just below the water's surface. She envisioned her toes wiggling, imagining the sensation of water swirling between them. She felt her stomach begin to sink. It felt so discouraging to that something so simple was needing to use so much effort. Right before she felt like giving up, her toe gave the slightest twitch. "Look!" Katara said cheerfully.

Korra's heart skipped a beat. Maybe there was still hope for a recovery, after all.


	2. General Meelo [Day 2: “People like you have no imagination.”]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meelo tries to predict the future, a short drabble.

"I'm going to become the greatest Air Army General EVER!" Meelo shouted, standing confident as ever on one of the zen garden boulders that speckled the courtyard of Air Temple Island. 

"How many times do I have to tell you, Meelo. The Air Nomads don't have an army," Jinora said without taking her eyes off the book she was buried under.

"How do you know you're going to be the best, anyway? Don't you have to actually do stuff to be a general?" Ikki butted in.

"Yeah, I'm going to be the best because I'm going to be ruthless!" Meelo flexed his arms. "I'm going to be the strongest leader, and win all the wars!"

Jinora looked up at Meelo, raising an eyebrow. Meelo pointed at her.

"I'm going to make an army and make it so it's all-boys only! No girls can be on my team, even if they are masters and they have their tattoos," he sneered. "We're going to be deep in the forests doing top secret manly army stuff. Our mission? Taking out all of the evil bandit militias that ride giant hog monkeys!"

Ikki laughed. "What? Hog monkeys?"

"Yeah, and we're going to be so skilled that we'll take them out before they even know we're there! Because we're going to be super sneaky and fast, like assassins!"

Jinora scoffed. "You can't be an assassin, Meelo. Airbenders never make the first strike. Do you even pay attention to Dad?"

Meelo stiffened up, frustrated. "I can be whatever I want to be! I'm going to have an army, with a lemur for every man!"

Jinora returned to her book, rolling her eyes. Ikki laughed. "Yeah, right."

Meelo's face turned red. "Ugh! **People like you have no imagination!"**


	3. Oh, Sister of Mine [Day 3: How Can I Trust You?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira's mission to reunite the Earth Kingdom is moving swiftly. Opal and Kai have been acting as Air Nomad envoys to help where they can and survey the damage. Opal questions Kuvira's motives.

Kai hoisted the last sack of food onto Lefty's back, securing it with the ropes attached to the young bison's saddle. "There, that should do it. Opal, are you ready to head back?" he called out, looking over his shoulder. The young Airbender stood at the edge of the cliff, peering down into the valley. Kai quickly joined her, curious to what had her attention.

In the valley, a long silver train was slowly pulling up to the province station. "Kuvira," Opal said. "This ought to be interesting. Let's get back."

_______________________

"I pledge my allegiance to you, Great Uniter." The mayor of the province was down on his knees, bowing. Kuvira stood stoic, nodding her head at her subordinates. Without hesitation, soldiers began swiftly unloading large crates along the city's streets. 

"This state is now under the full protection of the great Earth Empire." She turned, heading back toward her train.

The two Airbenders and their bison made a quick landing, catching Kuvira's attention. "Kuvira!" Opal called out, cautiously.

Kuvira turned, smiling at the young girl. "Opal, it's good to see you. My, you've grown taller since I saw you last."

"Cut the small talk, Kuvira. What are you doing here?" Opal demanded. 

Kuvira raised her eyebrow. "I've just liberated this province. These people are protected, now." 

"At what cost to them? I know how you operate, you took something from them, didn't you?" Opal's tone was critical.

Kuvira frowned. "I didn't take anything. I've annexed them into the Empire, where they will share their resources and in return, be provided with food and supplies."

Opal looked out over the soldiers handing out food. The citizens looked so happy. "What have you heard about me, Opal? Do you not believe I do good work?" Kuvira asked. 

Opal sighed. "It's not that. I just.. I've heard some rumors about you that aren't good."

Kuvira furrowed her brow inquisitively. "Like what?" she asked.

"That you force each state to bow to you. That you take any opposition and throw them into labor camps. That you force everyone to refer to you as the Great Uniter."

Kuvira sighed. "There are many people who wish to discredit all of the hard work I've been accomplishing." She placed her hands behind her back, stiffening her posture. "First of all, the bowing is only for formalities. I am the Queen interim, appointed by the other world leaders. Once annexed, all states must pledge loyalty to the throne." 

Opal shifted her weight, uncomfortable with the idea of Kuvira as the figurehead of the entire nation.

"Second of all, they are not labor camps. They are reeducation camps. We are taking bandits and other lowlife and giving them an opportunity to serve their crime punishment and rehabilitate them back to being useful members of society."

Kuvira turned her head to look at her subordinates. "Lastly, I'm not telling anyone to call me Great Uniter. They are the ones that gave me that title," she gestured to the crowd before turning her full attention back to Opal. "Anything else?" she asked.

Opal's face flushed with frustration. "And the interim thing. You will give the power back when they find a proper heir to the throne, right?"

Kuvira nodded. "Of course."

**"How can I trust you?"**

"Opal, you're like a sister to me. Have I ever lied to family?"

Opal shifted her weight again. She wanted to believe she knew the answer to that question, but there was still some doubt in the back of her mind. She shrugged it off. "Okay, Kuvira. We'll take these supplies to a different province, then. See you around." She turned to climb back up on Juicy.

After they were certain they were out of earshot, Kai looked over at Opal. "I have a bad feeling about what just happened," he said.

"Yeah, me too." Opal replied.


	4. Didn't Anybody Teach You How To Knock? [Day 4: Will That Be All?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako has developments, and barges in on Lin and Kya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm falling behind haha, I'm determined to keep up with this!

**-Knock Knock-**

"Yeah, what is it?" Lin grunted, not looking up from the paperwork she was filling out. The door opened slowly, and out of the corner of her eye she saw a womanly figure walking up to her desk. She continued filling out the papers, only to be interrupted when the woman sat on the corner of her desk. 

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Lin asked, finally looking up. It was then she realized, it was Kya. She pulled two small boxes out of her bag, tossing one to Lin.

"You work too hard, Lin. Time for a break, eat that, Varrick invented them," Kya said. 

Lin looked into the box. A small cake glistened inside. Lin furrowed her brow. "Varrick? I don't know if I'd trust that," she said. 

Kya laughed. "It's okay, it's just a cake. They're good, just try it." 

Lin took a cautionary bite. "Ugh!" she retorted. "This is way too sweet. Thanks, but no. You take it." She placed the box back on her desk, and leaned back her chair, sighing. "I could use a little break though, but right now I'm just so busy. I've got this mountain of paperwork to fill out," she said, gesturing to the pile of papers on her desk with her arm. "It's a nightmare."

"Tell you what, Lin. You finish this up, and I'll take you out to dinner," Kya suggested.

Lin thought about it. When was the last time they'd even gone out together? Lin's schedule was usually just work, all the time. She could take one night. She sat up,looking up at Kya, placing a hand on her thigh. "I'd like that," she said. Kya leaned forward, closing more of the space between them. "Do you have enough time for a little kiss, at least?" Kya asked.

Lin smirked, leaning in. Just as their lips brushed against each other, her office door barged open. She jumped back, glaring at the unannounced intruder.

"Hey Chief! I think I just found a big lead on this case and-" Mako stood in the doorway, clutching a folder. His jaw dropped, and only strange stuttering noises escaped his mouth. His eyes skipped back and forth between the angry police chief and the woman that sat on her desk. Lin stood up from her chair, gritting her teeth.

"Spirits, kid. Did nobody ever teach you to knock? What makes you think you can just barge in to my office anyway?" 

Lin's face was so flushed Mako wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. He took a deep breath, regaining his composure. "Sorry, Chief. I just compiled a big lead on our latest case, and I put all the details in this file." He offered the file. Lin snatched it from his hands, quickly scanning it's contents. Mako shifted his weight nervously. 

"You really think this is worth looking into, then fine." She shoved the folder back into his chest, turning around and storming back to her desk. She sat back down, crossing one leg over her knee. Mako still stood in the doorway, embarrassingly trying to figure out the scene laid in front of him. **"Will that be all,** Mako?" Lin asked.

Mako stiffened up, saluting. "Yes, uh, thank you, Chief." He turned around, grabbing the door handle. 

"Mako," Lin said. "You tell anybody about what you saw in here, I'm going to see to it you personally won't be able to speak ever again, got it?" 

Mako gulped hard. "Yes, Chief. Secret's safe, I got it." He quickly left the room.

Lin looked back up at her waterbending visitor, smirking. "Now, where were we?" she asked. Kya giggled softly, reaching a hand out to Lin's cheek. "I believe you were about to kiss me," she said, leaning forward. Their lips came together, and the two women savored a long kiss. When they pulled away, Lin chuckled. "You know, those Varri-cakes taste a whole lot better with the flavor of you."

Kya laughed. "You can be so cheesy sometimes." She hopped off the desk, slowly walking over to the door. "So, what do you think, Lin? Kwong's, eight o' clock?" 

Lin smiled softly. "Yeah, that sounds perfect," she said. "Wear that dress you know I like."

"Okay," Kya chuckled softly, exiting the room. Lin picked up her pen, sliding another stack of papers towards her. She glanced at her clock. _'Just a few more hours,'_ she thought. _'I can handle that.'_


	5. Republic City Police Academy [Day 7: "No Worries, We Still Have Time"]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU; Kuvin; Kuvira joins the Republic City Police Force, and begins training at the Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible and skipped the last 2 days of prompts. I hope this makes up for it. This one was prompted to me on Tumblr from user @shemalfoy13. Let me know what you think of it!!

Kuvira clutched the strap of the dark green duffel bag on her shoulder, walking through the archway to the Republic City Police Academy. She took a deep breath. Her new life would start today. She took in her surroundings. Groups of Earthbenders gathered in clusters around the courtyard, all clad in the same dark green sweat pants and grey tank tops. In the far corner of the courtyard, there was a group of recruits practicing blindfolded bending forms. Another group gathered under the shade of the central courtyard tree, law books in hand. Stragglers ran about the yard, sweat dripping from their bodies. She continued to scan the yard, searching for direction. She adjusted the strap of her bag up her shoulder nervously, reaching into her bag for a particular envelope. A stern voice called out from behind her. 

"Recruit!"

Immediately she jumped to an attentive stance, her heart started pounding. She clutched the envelope tightly in her hand, her bag began to slide from her shoulder. She didn't even think about breaking her stance, as the voice that called out to her began to circle around into her vision. From the corner of her eye she saw the silver haired woman pace around to stand in front of her. Her heart raced as she took in her features. Her strict, pale green eyes, the scowling expression she wore. Her eyes settled on the two faded stripes on her face. Her breath hitched. This was _her_ \- Police Chief Lin Beifong. She took a hard swallow. "Ch-Chief," she stuttered. 

Lin raised a hand, observing the young recruit before her. She took in her physique- this recruit was muscular, but light on her feet. She raised and eyebrow, placing her hands behind her back. Slowly she paced in a slow circle around the young woman, watching how she trembled slightly under her gaze. She hummed, contentedly. She noticed the envelope in her hand. "And what is that?" she asked, coming full circle and facing Kuvira once again.

Kuvira offered the envelope to the Chief. "It's a letter of introduction, from Suyin Beifong. She said to give it to you when I got here and she'd vouch for my capabilities." Lin took the envelope, sealed with the crest of the Beifong flying boar. She scoffed at it, shoving it back into Kuvira's chest, nearly knocking her over. The sting of the impact sent a shiver down her spine that she wasn't expecting. "I don't need this. Suyin's opinion means nothing to me." She stepped close to Kuvira, closing in the space between their faces, staring hard into her fern green eyes. "What makes you think you even _deserve_ to be here?" 

Kuvira swallowed hard. Her mouth suddenly felt so dry. It was as though Lin was staring straight into her spirit. Her face was _so close._ "I.." she started, trailing off anxiously. Her breath quivered. The pounding of her heart in her ears was nearly deafening. Lin smirked, pulling away. Something about Kuvira's utter submission was intriguing. "You think you have what it takes? Be on the yard in your training gear in thirty minutes, we'll see." Without hesitation, Lin turned on her heel and strutted away. 

Kuvira sighed, relaxing. She placed her hand over her chest where Lin had shoved into her. Her mind started to race- How could someone be so alluring yet terrifying at the same time? She shifted her bag back onto her shoulder and made her way to the dormitories, claiming herself a space for her personal belongings. She quickly settled in, and changed into her uniform. She jogged back out to the yard to join a small group of other brand new recruits.

Everyone stood at attention as Lin walked out onto the yard. Kuvira's heart started to race again. The Chief directed her new recruits through basic training stances, assessing every individual's capabilities. Everything felt so natural and easy for Kuvira. She was Suyin's protege, after all. She had mastered everything Suyin taught her, and it showed. They moved onto sparring, and she proved herself to be undefeated in every category- from hand to hand combat with no bending, to the advanced Metalbending techniques. Every move she made, she felt Lin's gaze grow stronger on her. At the end of this training session, she dismissed everyone except for Kuvira.

"I want to talk to you specifically, recruit," she said. Lin approached Kuvira. She stood, trembling slightly. She wasn't sure if her shaking was from nerves or from being physically expended from training. "Yes, Chief?" she asked.

"You said you were from Zaofu. You know my sister. What's your story?"

Kuvira shifted nervously. "Suyin took me in when I was young. She taught me everything I know, I rose quickly through the ranks of her guard. I guess you could say I was her protege." She fiddled with her hands.

"If you had such a great future in Zaofu, why are you here in my Academy?" Lin probed.

Kuvira stared at the ground, face beginning to flush. "I.. well.. Suyin and I.. we..." she stammered. She didn't want to admit the truth. That she had come on to Su, nearly de-railed her future, her teacher's marriage. It was only by Suyin's good graces that she covered everything up at home and just sent her away. Spirits, she'd even written a letter of recommendation for Lin, even if she didn't take it.

"Spit it out, recruit!" Lin demanded.

Kuvira's face boiled with heat. "I.. came on to your sister.. and now I can't stay in Zaofu," she admitted, ashamed.

Lin raised her eyebrow. She stared down at Kuvira, analyzing her. Slyly, she asked, "Do you come on to your teachers often?" 

Kuvira's breath hitched. There was a tone in Lin's voice that sounded almost suggestive. "No! I mean.. it was just.."

Lin circled behind Kuvira, tracing an arm across her shoulders. The sensation tingled, shooting goosebumps across the back of her neck. "You did exceptionally well today in training, recruit. So much talent here. Perhaps I should make you _my_ protege. I could teach you more than Suyin could ever hope to understand."

Kuvira's mouth started to dry out again. She opened her mouth slightly to respond, but only stammered. What was wrong with her? What happened in Zaofu with Suyin was barely a month ago and she was already pining for her new teacher. Suyin's _sister._ Lin circled back around, holding eye contact. She stood closer than usual, and Kuvira couldn't help but feel like prey under her gaze. She bit down on the inside of her cheek. Was this really happening, or was she imagining it? "Chief... I don't..."

Lin leaned into Kuvira's ear, whispering. **"No worries. We still have time.** Plenty of time for you to.. consider it." The shivers spread down her back and over her arms. She took a step back. "Now, go get cleaned up, recruit. I'll deal with you later. Dinner is in an hour." 

As Kuvira gathered herself and marched back to the dorms, she couldn't help but think.. What did just get herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to keep these drabbles a little short. I might use this as an intro and build on it some more later!


End file.
